


A Snowy Blessing

by froot



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love them, snope - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is walking home from school and hurts himself. Snow is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and honestly there should be more fics for this.

I started to walk home, my feet trudging through the thick snow. It had snowed really heavily last night, covering everywhere in around 10 inches of snow. It looked beautiful to wake up to a thick blanket of snow covering everything. Generally snow made everything look better, prettier. Although not everything about the snow was good. There was a large quantity of the snow and it was hard for me to get to school, even though my Dad had tried to persuade me to take the day off. The school was still open but not many people were going due to the weather. I had never missed a day of school, and I really didn't plan on starting now. It took me an hour this morning to get to school, as opposed to it usually taking 20 minutes. While I was at school more Snow seemed to have fallen and had gotten worse.

So I was currently walking along what was a path, but was now completely covered in snow. It went up to my knees. The black full length cargo pants I had chosen to wear this morning were soaked through and my legs were so cold I couldn't feel them. The same could be said for my feet. My teeth were clattering and I was beyond freezing. Slowly I stormed through the snow, cursing as I went along.

_Next time I'll just take the day off._

Then I came a clearing of the path. It was obvious someone had shovelled the snow, which was evident from the large snow piles at the sides of the paths. I internally thanked the person who had done that. So I walked along the path, seeing my house in the distance. Not too long away I thought. I let out a sigh, so happy that I would soon be in my warm house. The thought made me want to run to the house. I did start walking along, not looking anywhere but my house. Well until I felt my foot slip on something, and my whole my body crash on the ground. I hit my head hard onto the cold ground below me and then I feel unconsciousness.

* * *

 

I awoke to the sound of yelling. I was laid in a bed, a comfortable one at that. When I looked around I realised I was in my bedroom, and this was in fact my bed. The door to my bedroom was open and I could see my father, wearing a suit and Snow. I smiled, Snow came. Although as I looked at the pair they seemed to be arguing with one another. Snow's hands were bawled into fists and his face was red with anger.

"You let him walk to school in this weather!" Snow yelled at my father.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" My dad shouted back.

That was true. My dad had tried to convince me to take the day off. However I really didn't want to. He was late for a meeting and was being picked up so he couldn't give me a lift. I had stormed out before he could say anything else and started on my way to school.

"Snow?" I croaked out.

Both my dad and Snow turned to my direction and Snow's face visibly softened. His fists were no longer in fists and he actually smiled. Bounding towards me, he grabbed me into a tight hug, wrapping his long muscular arms around me. I tried to wrap my arms around him, melting into the embrace. He was so warm and I was so cold and craved warmth. I felt him start to stroke my silver locks. Then he broke the embrace and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold. Also my leg really hurts." I explained to him.

I could tell his eyes were full of worry, and he pulled back the quilt off me and I realised I was wearing a white t-shirt and black pyjama pants, with a pair of briefs underneath. i was shivering as soon as he removed the quilt, although I had been shivering before as well. Then he pulled up the pant legs to see my leg. My thigh had turned a nasty dark shade of purple, which stood out against my pale skin. He touched the large bruise gingerly and I hissed out in pain, and moved away. Pain was coursing through my body and I let out deep breaths to try and calm myself. Slowly the pain subsided. Snow had his hand interlocked with mine, I hadn't realised as the pain was quite overwhelming. The quilt was put back on me.

"What were you thinking! Did you not see the snow this morning? You could of died of hypothermia or something worse! I was so fucking worried!" Snow shouted at me.

Snow was now pacing in front of my bed. He got like this sometimes. He always tries to keep my safe and when something like this happens eh freaks out. He'll firstly be happy I'm okay, then he'll lecture me how I need to be more careful. After that he'll get angry with himself because he believes that he could of done something. Then finally he will cuddle me. 

So it's not all bad.

"Hope you scared us half to death." My dad sighed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Well I am going to go make something to eat for us all. I assume you will be staying with us to eat Snow." My dad announced.

Snow nodded at him. My Dad then smiled at me before leaving the room, so there was just me and Snow. There was an awkward silence between us for what seemed like ages yet it was only 5 minutes. 

"Snow I am really sorry you know." I told him.

Snow then came and clambered into the bed with me. My cheeks flared red. Then wrapped his arms around my middle and placed in his head in the crook of my neck. 

"I was so fucking worried, I was coming over to see if you were okay and then I saw you on the floor and I thought you were dead." He spoke, his voice breaking near the end.

Guilt flooded me. I forgot how protective Snow was of me. Even before we started dating he was always very protective and made sure I was safe. I never wanted to worry him, ever. It's just he doesn't realise I don't always need to be protected. I had helped destroy Orphan. I was a L'Cie, I can look after myself. 

"I can look after myself you know. I'm not a child." I told him.

I could feel him sigh, his breath tickling my neck. 

"I know, it's just I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here any more. When we were L'Cie I worried about you all the time. I thought you might get hurt by monsters, turn into a Cieth. Anything. I promised your mum I would protect you, but it's not just that. I can't imagine my life without you. you're what's get me up in a morning, what makes me want to do go to work, knowing that one day we can live together in our own house and have our own children. have the perfect family. The only life I want is a life with you." He whispered into my ear.

I was taken a back. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Snow was never really this deep or open with me. We were close, of course, but he usually kept things to himself. that's when I felt tears rimming my eyes, threatening to fall.

"I love you, you know." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

And I couldn't of asked for anything better than that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the final fantasy xiii game, and I hope I did this ship justice.


End file.
